


The Best Thing That I'll Ever Do

by elliemitxh



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Heline, Love, M/M, Malec, Malec wedding, Marriage, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, Wedding, clace, marluke, shadowhuntersTV - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemitxh/pseuds/elliemitxh
Summary: One look at you,my whole life falls in line.I prayed for youbefore I called you mine.





	The Best Thing That I'll Ever Do

sparkling fairy-lights and banners with the wedded union rune and love rune hung above the crowd in the New York institute as the guests found their seats in the old training room,the only room big enough for everything Magnus wanted for the wedding of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane

 

 

as the guests found their seats,a little way down the hallway in a room that was just used for shadowhunters to take breaks if they don't have a room at the institute,stood Alec Lightwood,staring at himself in the full length mirror as his sister fixed his bow-tie. 

'Alec' Isabelle sighed 'i can practically smell the fear on you,what are you so scared of?' she asked

Alec just looked at her in the mirror with an 'are you serious' look on his face

'what' she asked.Alec took a deep breath in and spoke 'Iz,this is really happening right? i mean,im marrying Magnus Bane?!' he said,a little shocked

'Alec,yes. this is happening but i don't understand why you seem so shocked,you asked HIM to marry you' she said with a smile,remembering how Alec had come to her crying happy tears when Magnus said yes

'im not shocked Izzy. asking Magnus to marry me is the best thing I've ever done' he paused to think 'well,after today it'll be the second best thing I've ever done' they both laughed

'im just. . what if he realizes he doesn't want to marry me? what if he leaves? what if he's already left!! oh go-ALEC!' Isabelle interrupted him 'that man loves you more than anything,if he didn't want to marry you,he never would have said yes big brother,this is going to be the most amazing day of your life.okay? you love Magnus,he loves you,i understand that it might be scary,saying everything and doing all this wedding stuff in front of everyone but think about how amazing it'll be when you can finally call Magnus your husband' she said,trying to calm him down 'I bet you Magnus is having this exact conversation with Cat right now

Alec didn't say anything he just looked at his sister and gave her a hug,pulling away and resting his hand on her arm Alec said 'i bet he's freaking out over his makeup not being perfect or something that i don't understand' he laughed

'im sure your right' Izzy replied

 

and he was,down the hall and in another empty room stood Magnus,fixing his hair in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time 

'lord Magnus,your hair looks fine,come here' Catarina said

Magnus stood in front of Cat while she had a proud look on her face 'how do you feel Dear?' she asked ' your marring your shadowhunter today'

Magnus smiled 'im ready,i know that for sure,im a little nervous though,i still can't believe Alec wants to marry me' 

'of course he does! have you met you? Alec is lucky to be marrying you! i hope he know's that' Catarina said with a soft smile 'i just wish Ragnor could be here to finally see this happen,i wouldn't be here without him' Magnus said with a sad smile

Magnus had come to Cat a little while after Ragnor had passed away,they both needed time to process what had happened but eventually they both just needed each other. Magnus had told her how Ragnor had helped him go after Alec,well,crash his wedding and hope it turned out,spoiler alert. it did.

 

'he would be so happy for you Magnus,both of you' she said 'he would've loved Alec'

before anyone could say anything else,there was a knock at the door 'come in' said Magnus

Jace stuck his head in the door and said the words Magnus was excited and nervous for. 'its time' 

Magnus took a deep breath in and looked at Cat and then at Jace 'let's do this'

 

 

the room where the ceremony was being held was not the same as Alec's first wedding,if you could call it that.This room was a lot bigger and had more space for Magnus and Alec (and Izzy) to throw the perfect wedding

there were fairy lights all over the ceilings and hanging down the tops of the walls,floating lights that Magnus and Cat had used magic on the keep then up during the whole day and into the night,chairs covered in gold cloth and a huge bow on the back on them were placed on the left and right sides of a long,beautiful golden carpet for the men to walk down was placed in the middle of the room,flowers that Luke and Maryse had picked from their garden were placed all over the room,the guests were all seated,Cat,Clary,Maia and Simon sat at the front on the left while Luke,Maryse and Dot were all sat on the right with around 80 shadowhunters and downworlders seated in rows behind them

Jace and Isabelle stood at the front of the alter with Madzie by Izzy's side holding the rings. Simon stood and walked to the front,to the left of Jace,he brought his guitar and stared to play a slow song that nobody other than Clary knew,it was a song that they both felt fitted Magnus and Alec perfectly,1000 years.

he didn't sing along,he only played which made the next few minutes quiet and beautiful.

 

 

at the end of the carpet was Magnus. they had decided to walk down the isle alone,Magnus hoped Ragnor would one day walk him down the isle at his wedding,knowing he'd never want his father to,he thought about asking Cat but choosing to go alone seemed easier. as he walked down,with Simon still playing his guitar and all eyes on him,he had never been more nervous,he looked over at Cat and Luke and they both gave him a reassuring smile,he started to calm down as he walked towards the alter and took his place just in front of Izzy and Madzie.

 

Simon had started the second verse of the song which meant it was Alec's turn to walk,he walked through the door and suddenly all eyes were on him,all eyes including Magnus'.

Alec took a deep breath and started to walk,he was just as nervous as Magnus,but seeing the love of his life at the end of the isle made it so much easier. as he carried on walking,he looked towards Simon who was looking at him with proud eyes,they had never been very close but they were getting there,not just because Simon was now dating Ale's sister but because they had a lot more in common than they thought,he did't really hate him at all,Alec actually liked Simon,no that he would ever admit that.

with a few more steps,Alec was finally at the alter,he stopped before Magnus reached out and grabbed his hand,pulling him up to stand beside his soon to be husband

'hi' Alec said quietly,Magnus barley heard him yet still replied 'hi Alexander,you look breathtaking'

he smiled and Alec blushed,looking down at their intertwined hands and giving Magnus' hand a gentle squeeze 'i look like nothing compared to you' Alec said and Magnus just laughed 'im not gonna argue with that' he replied which caused Izzy and Jace to laugh

'are you ready?' asked Alec 

Magnus just looked at him,eyes full of love,mind set on marrying the love of his very long life 'more than ready'

 

they turned to the front and brother Zachariah smiled at them both before he began to talk

'we are here today to celebrate love,the love between these 2 men is something that should be celebrated and accepted,im honored to be standing here in front of all these people,celebrating love' the silent brother started while Alec and Magnus just smiled at each other

'i won't lie,i never thought i would be officiating a wedding between a shadowhunter and a warlock but i guess anythings possible now' the whole room laughed 'Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane share a love i have only seen a few times in my long life and i know for sure it'll last forever' he said while the 2 grooms shared a loving smile 'if you guys have any vows you want to say,not is your time'

 

Alec and Magnus turned to face each other,holding hands,Alec's hands wrapped around both of Magnus',taking a deep breath,he began to talk

 

'so this is my second time up here' he said laughing and looking out at Lydia who was sitting in the crowd behind Luke 'the first time i was here,i was nowhere near as happy as i am now and that's because of you,Magnus' Alec said,holding Magnus' hands tighter

'i was so scared to really tell myself how i felt about you,i was scared to loose my family and my job and everything that mattered to me. I thought that if i told you how amazing i actually thought you were i'd lose it all. i'd loose everything that's important to me,but when you crashed my not so successful wedding i knew i couldn't go through with it. im so happy i did what i did on that day' alec took a break to look up at Magnus who was looking at him with love and pride 

'before you walked into my life,i was sad,i never felt good enough,i never felt enough at all.i was in such a dark place and i had no idea if i was ever going to escape but then you came along' he paused,thinking back to the same words he'd used on their first date

'you were the beacon of light i needed in my dark place,you helped me see what its like to be truly happy. you told me that I am good enough and that it doesn't matter what other people think of me because their opinions are stupid' that part caused most of the room to laugh '

you helped me become stronger and you helped me be a better man,you gave me so much love and that is something i'll be forever thankful for. but what matters most is that you never gave up on me' alec paused,he knew this next part was gonna be hard 

'it took me so long to be myself,because of the stupid rules i grew up with and thought i had to follow,i never thought i'd get a love like the one we have and if i stayed behing and kept following those stupid rules we wouldn't be here and im not gonna lie,im really happy we're here' Alec looked down at their hands,still holding onto Magnus' tightly 

'the moment you saw me,you knew i was going to be special to you. the moment we met and you said that stupid joke about meat i knew i knew you were going to be special too but by the angel was i scared. i liked you,i liked you so much but i never did anything about it. but you did. you called me and you talked to me and you cared about me,no matter how hard i tried to or how many times i pushed you away,you never gave up on me,not once and i would not have been able to kiss you the way id did that day if you gave up on me' alec said with tears rolling down his cheeks

'you never gave up on me Magnus,i love you for that and i love you for everything you have ever done for me,i can't wait to spent the rest of my life with you,you mean more to me than i could ever imagine and im more than lucky to be standing here,holding your hand and making you cry' they both laughed 'i love you so much,Magnus Bane'

Magnus let go of Alec's hands and reached up to wipe the tears away and said 'i love you too,Alexander,that was beautiful' 

'that was a mess but thank you' Alec replied

 

'so i guess it's my turn' Magnus said with a nervous smile 

he reached out and grabbed Alec's hands again and began his vows 

'as you know,i have been alive for a very long time and i have been with so many people,loved so many people but i have never loved anyone the way i love you,the last person i thought i would fall was was a shadowhunter,i thought they were all grumpy people who hated downworlders and wore black and never learned how to smile' Magnus said causing everyone to laugh 

'but you stumbled into my life and showed me that nephilim can be big sofities who get angry when they don't get morning cuddles' he said and Alec blushed 'one of the first conversations i ever had with your sister,she told me that you weren't exactly warm and fuzzy' he smiled at Izzy and then back to Alec 'to begin with i thought she was right but that night,when we came back from Rahp's when you fell asleep on my couch with your head on my shoulder,which i may add,was very uncomfortable,you are a lot taller than you think Alec,you held my hand and said you were sorry for snapping at me,i knew you meant it,i knew you were only trying to help your sister,i think thats one of the first times i saw you for the warm and fuzzy guy Isabelle said you would never were' he smiles

'or the time i used all my magic healing Luke and couldn't hold myself up,you help me and made sure i was okay,you didn't let go until you knew i was safe' Magnus said,already getting emotional

'i know that you went through hell and back before we even had our first date,but look at you now,head of the institute with an amazing family who would do anything for you,you have achieved more that you ever thought you could and while i'll admit i helped you be yourself,you achieved all those things by yourself Alec. all you had to do was be true to yourself,im so so happy that you are so happy and i know i dont say it enough but i am so proud of you,i get prouder of you more and more every day and i know that you are going to achieve so many amazing things and im so happy that i get to stand beside you while you do,i love you more than i can put into words Alexander,you always talk about how i saved your life when i truth you saved mine. i was unhappy too,i had friends but i was still alone,i was still heartbroken but you came and fixed me up and helped me love and trust again and i'll never forget that,i love you' Magnus finished with tears rolling down his cheeks 'oh no my eyeliner' he gasped

'you look beautiful,shut up. . .and that was beautiful,i love you too Magnus' Alec smiled and wiped Magnus' tears away

 

they both turned to look at Brother Zachariah 'Alexander Gideon Lightwood' he spoke 'do you promise to love this man unconditionally,to be there for him not matter what,to pick up his calls no matter how busy you are,to love him even when you fight,to support him,to respect him,to stand with him in sickness and in health' Alec smiled 'I do'

Brother Zachariah turned to Magnus 'Magnus Bane do you promise to love this man unconditionally,to be there for him not matter what,to pick up his calls no matter how busy you are,to love him even when you fight,to support him,to respect him,to stand with him in sickness and in health' 

Magnus looked up at Alec with so much love and happiness he felt like he could burst 'I do' he spoke and turned to Izzy,who was also crying ad she passed him the rings,he passed one ring to Alec,they placed them on the correct fingers and waited for the silent brother to talk again 'Magnus and Alec,it is my honor to pronounce you one,you may kiss,

 

they looked at each other and smiled before Alec leaned in and kissed Magnus with all he had,of course Magnus kissed back,he placed his hands on Alec's waist and Alec placed his hands on Magnus cheeks and pulled away,resting his forehead on Magnus' Alec whispered 'you're my husband' Magnus just smiled and kissed him again

 

 

 

**************************

 

 

 

the after party was more than Alec had expected,Magnus and Izzy planned most of it so it was all pretty much a surprise for Alec,all the guest were sitting at the tables and Alec and Magnus' family gave their speeches,Izzy had to cut hers short because she couldn't stop crying,Jace was proud of his speech,mainly because he go to embarrass Alec,Cat told the beautiful dtory of how she and Magnus had met and how proud of him she was,Alec too.

 

Clary was happy to announce that it was time for Magnus and Alec's first dance as a married couple 'i know you guys wanted me to choose the song,i know you both have terrible taste in music' she said,making everyone laugh 'Simon helped me pick this song and i know you guys are going to love up,get up here!' Clary said as the boys walked up to the dance floor,all eyes on them

Magnus could feel Alec shake 'what's wrong,Alexander?' he asked,grabbing Alec's hands 'i uh . .i still cant dance very well,im just a bit nervous' he said looking down at Magnus just smiled and said 'we don't have to do much,here'

he said and wrapped his hands around Alecs waist as the first few notes of I Get To Love You by Ruelle started to play. he rested his head on Alec's chest and Alec placed his head down to lay on top on Magnus',he placed his hands on Magnus' waist and they just swayed in time with the music after about a minute or so,Magnus spoke up 'thank you Alec' he said,still laying his head on Alec's chest 'what for?' Magnus moved his head and looked in to Alec's beautiful brown eyes 'for marrying me' Magnus replied 'i can't believe im the first person you married,you dated stupid people Magnus,how could they not want to marry you?' Alec said rubbing his hands along Magnus' arm 'i never really found the right person i wanted to marry' Magnus said,leaning closer to Alec 'thank you for being that person' Alec smiled then leaned down to press a small kiss to Magnus' cheek 'i love you Magnus Lightwood-Bane' 'i love you too' replied Magnus,leaning in for another kiss as the song ended

 

'I get to love you.

It's the best thing that I'll ever do.

I get to love you. It's a promise I'm making to you:

Whatever may come your heart I will choose

Forever I'm yours, Forever i do'

M 

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe they're really gonna get married!!!


End file.
